


Those hands

by Yulaty



Series: A Moment of Jark [10]
Category: Got 7 - Fandom
Genre: Hand Fetish, M/M, Smut
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	Those hands

มาร์คไม่ชอบมองหน้าแจ็คสัน  
เพราะเขารู้ตัว ว่าถ้าหากได้มองครั้งหนึ่งแล้วก็ยากจะบังคับให้ตัวเองถอนสายตาออกมาได้

เพราะอย่างนั้น ระหว่างที่หักห้ามใจไม่ให้มองใบหน้าทรงเสน่ห์นั่นมาร์คก็ต้องวางตาไว้ที่อื่น

แผ่นหลังบ้างล่ะ ไหล่กว้าง ๆ นั่นบ้างล่ะ ลำคอ มัดกล้ามที่แขน … รวมไปถึงมือ

แต่ไหนแต่ไร แจ็คสันชอบคว้ามือของเขาไปจับอย่างเอาแต่ใจ จะไม่ว่าอะไรหากมันไม่ใช่การจับแบบสอดประสานนิ้วมือเข้าด้วยกันอย่างแนบแน่นทุกครั้งไป ในช่วงแรกเขาเคยคิดในใจว่ามันเกะกะ หากแต่ก็ไม่เคยเป็นฝ่ายดึงมือออกก่อนถ้าไม่จำเป็น

ฝ่ามือของแจ็คสันด้านไปหมด เป็นผลมาจากการเป็นนักกีฬาฟันดาบอยู่หลายปี บนหลังมือของแจ็คสันมีเส้นเลือดนูนขึ้นมาอย่างที่ผู้ชายทั่วไปมักจะมี บนนิ้วมักจะประดับด้วยแหวนอย่างน้อย ๆ ก็หนึ่งวง จากการสังเกต แจ็คสันสวมแหวนที่นิ้วชี้บ่อยครั้ง

โลหะเย็น ๆ นั่น…  
ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้ที่มาร์คคิดว่าเขาไม่อยากให้แจ็คสันสวมแหวนเลย

ไม่อยากให้มีอะไรมาขวาง…

 

นานวันผ่านไปก็ยิ่งรู้สึกแปลกไปทุกที  
กับมือคู่นั้น…  
ใช้เวลาขณะอยู่ในห้องพักร่วมกันเพียงสองคนใคร่ครวญหาสาเหตุ จนในที่สุดแล้วมาร์คก็ได้ข้อสรุปว่า เขาชอบมือของแจ็คสัน

ชอบ … ชอบมาก ๆ  
ชอบให้จับมือ ชอบให้วางบนไหล่ จับแขน แก้ม…

มาร์คชอบให้มือของแจ็คสันอยู่บนตัวเขา

ถ้าหากถูกมือนั้นสัมผัสมากกว่านี้ จะรู้สึกแบบไหน  
เผลอใจคิดไปอย่างนั้นแม้จะรู้ว่าไม่ควร

. 

“Jackson, I like your hand.”  
“I like the way you’re touching me.”

ความคิดความรู้สึกทั้งหมดที่มาร์คมีพรั่งพรูออกไปผ่านคำพูดด้วยฤทธิ์แอลกอฮอล์ในคืนหนึ่งที่ทั้งสองตัดสินใจจะดื่มคลายเครียดกันสักหน่อย

เขาไม่รู้ตัวว่าพูดอะไรออกไปบ้าง เขาไม่รู้ว่าแจ็คสันรับฟังเขาด้วยสีหน้าแบบไหน เขาไม่รู้… ไม่มีสติเลยจนกระทั่งได้กลิ่นโซจูลอยกรุ่นใกล้ ๆ ก่อนริมฝีปากจะถูกปิดสนิท

ร่างกายโอนอ่อนตามการชักนำของอีกฝ่ายไปหมด จนเมื่อจูบนั้นสิ้นสุดลง มาร์คก็พบว่าตัวเองถูกดึงเข้าไปอยู่ในระยะไม่ปลอดภัย เรียวขาแยกออกคร่อมตักแจ็คสัน… เขาเงยหน้าขึ้น คิดจะกล่าวต่อว่าหรือทำอะไรสักอย่างเพื่อให้ตัวเองหลุดพ้นไปจากสถานการณ์บ้า ๆ นี่ แต่ทุกอย่างก็ถูกปัดทิ้งไปเมื่อได้มองใบหน้าแจ็คสันอย่างเต็มตา

ทั้งที่ดื่มไปก็พอกันแต่นอกจากริ้วแดงจาง ๆ บนแก้มแล้วก็แทบไม่มีส่วนไหนบ่งบอกว่าแจ็คสันเมาหรืออะไร ยังคงดูมีสติครบถ้วนดี ตัดสินได้จากนัยน์ตาสีเข้มส่องประกายวาววับคู่นั้นที่มาร์คกำลังมอง

ไม่ใช่…  
เมื่อกี๊ที่แจ็คสันจูบเขามันไม่ใช่เพราะเจ้าตัวเมา…..

รู้อย่างนั้นแล้วหัวใจก็หล่นวูบ

 

“How do you want me to touch you?” แจ็คสันกระซิบถามขณะโน้มลงมาคลอเคลียอยู่ข้างใบหน้า ริมฝีปากเม้มดึงติ่งหูนิ่มที่แดงจัด มือข้างหนึ่งไล้วนเวียนอยู่ที่บริเวณหน้าท้อง เหนือขอบกางเกง ในขณะที่มืออีกข้างเลื่อนเปะปะเข้าไปภายใต้เสื้อยืดตัวบางที่มาร์คสวมใส่

ความรู้สึกร้อนแปลก ๆ พุ่งพล่านไปทั่งร่างกายขณะถูกปลายนิ้วของอีกฝ่ายสัมผัส ปัดป่ายเลื่อนลอย แผ่วเบา ล่อหลอกให้ลุ่มหลง ปลุกเร้าให้อะไร ๆ ตื่นขึ้นมา

มาร์ค ต้วนคนอ่อนแอ  
แค่นี้ ก็ทนไม่ได้

เขาเม้มริมฝีปากแน่น นึกต่อว่าตัวเองในใจที่จนถึงตอนนี้ เลยเถิดขนาดนี้ ก็ยังไม่พูดอะไร พูดอะไรไม่ออก

 

“Mark, Tell me…”

น้ำเสียงเร่งเร้าราวกับใกล้หมดความอดทนดังอยู่ใกล้ใบหู แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นมาร์คก็ยังคงไม่ให้คำตอบ ให้ไม่ได้ เขาไม่รู้ เขาไม่มีคำตอบให้แจ็คสัน

แจ็คสันผละออก จ้องหน้าเขานิ่ง ๆ “Tell me.” กล่าวด้วยเสียงแข็งกร้าวขึ้นเหมือนจะออกคำสั่ง ก่อนจะหรี่ตาลงเล็กน้อย ยื่นข้อเสนอ “…or I’m gonna do it my way ?”

เสียงที่ทุ้มเน้นย้ำสองคำสุดท้ายเป็นเหมือนกุญแจไขปลดล็อคให้ความคิดหนึ่งได้เผยตัวออกมา

มาร์คหัวเราะเบา ๆ ยกมือขึ้นแตะแก้มอุ่นร้อนของคนตรงหน้า จากเด็กน่ารำคาญ โตมาหล่อเหลาร้ายกาจได้ถึงขนาดนี้แล้ว …..

 

“Stop talking.”  
“….. Just … do it.”

 

เอาเถอะแจ็คสัน  
ฉันชอบทุกอย่างที่นายทำกับฉันด้วยมือคู่นั้นนั่นล่ะ

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
